User talk:HollowIchigo58
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Espada (119).jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 02:16, June 24, 2010 Messages Every time you leave a message on a talk page, you are REQUIRED to sign your posts, and you do that by typing in four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message. Other users don't have time go around and fix your messages that you're not signing. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to sign my own post im new?HollowIchigo58 07:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I got.HollowIchigo58 07:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to sign my own post im new?HollowIchigo58 07:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Which is why I've shown you several times already. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Several things First of all, STOP MERGING YOUR POSTS WITH MINE. Secondly, as I've told you MANY times in the past, SIGN YOUR POSTS (~~~~); I've explained it to you many times, and you're still not doing it. Users don't have time to add something you should be doing yourself. Thirdly, in the messages above this one, our policies are listed and linked. I suggest you read them before posting anything else on either an article or a talk page. And lastly, no, we are not using Muramasa's image that you uploaded. There's no need to change the current one, as it shows Muramasa perfectly. And I'm dead serious about this; since you're not signing your posts, you need to familiarize yourself with our policies before doing anything else on the wiki, as I have time and time again been fixing your messages by signing it for you, and it can't keep up if you're not going to do it yourself. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) SORRY im a new member so I don't know much. Which is why you need to familiarize yourself with our policies that are linked further up this page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) There im signing my post now, happy now sheesh don't have to get all mad about it, but still, I think my Muramasa image is better ask some other people's opinion of it or are you the founder of this site?HollowIchigo58 07:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, I've explained to you several times, and you didn't comply with what I've explained to you until I left that long message above. Secondly, we'll see what happens when others reply to it, but as it stands, it doesn't need to be changed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You have already been warned about this, do not change pics just because you like yours better. Changes must be discussed and agreed upon--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. I see that you have been busy uploading pictures to the wiki and that you have been attempting to add the fair use rationale tags to them. The license is straight-forward: either select from the drop-down menu when uploading the image or add or to the image's page for images from the manga and anime respectively. Many people have trouble with the fair use rationale, so the code for the rationale template is below and it has been added it to File:Baraggan Released (ep276).png so that you can see what it looks like when it is done. Hope that helps, regards: [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Language Watch your mouth. We do not tolerate inappropriate language. The pictures you have uploaded are not any better than the ones we already have. I you feel they are then say that on the talk page but dont bad mouth everyone when they disagree. We are a democratic site, everything gets voted on--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate language? What do you mean, people cuss all the time on the internet, this not school where you can't cuss, look at YOUTUBE people cuss 24/7 on that site and there's cussing in Bleach and democratic site, I thinks politics suck.HollowIchigo58 04:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) As long as you are on this site you will abide by the rules this site has set up--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You seriously need to stop insulting other users here, as, not only is it outright rude, but it is also against our policies. It doesn't matter if other members' opinions differ from yours; it doesn't give you the right to openly attack other users. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Block Seeing that you have been warned before, I will simply tell you this: your outburst on the talk of Ichigo's page is unacceptable behaviour. If you wish to edit on this wiki, then you will have to behave in a civil manner at all times. Just because you feel aggrieved at something does not mean you should resort to that level of immaturity in your response. There was a discussion about the same topic just above the one you started where this had been covered. If you do not like the decision that has been taken, then sorry, that is regrettable, but it does not give you a right to launch such a tirade against the many people that put so much work in to making this site the best resource for the Bleach series outside Kubo Tite's own mind. Those people do not deserve to be treated like that and just as behaviour like that will not be tolerated in the real world, it will not be tolerated on this site. You have been blocked from editing for two weeks because of this outburst and if you intend to return to editing after that, I strongly urge you to familiarize yourself with our policies during that time. Regards, 22:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) All im trying to do is give better images because your images you use, suck.--HollowIchigo58 (talk) 02:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :No, what you did was incite racial hatred on Ichigo's Talk page!! ::Pro tip, free speech is a right of the United States of America. The internet is not the USA.-- Like I really give a shit because wiki people are all the fucking same, there rude, they don't give you chance to let you see what other people think your opinions and have absolutly no taste or style. Oh yeah there fucking hypocrites about "stolen images" all the images are stolen on this fucking website where else would you get them from, out of you fat ass.--HollowIchigo58 (talk) 03:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Actually we are not stealing our images. They are all licensed under the doctrine of Fair Use. A legal doctrine which allows the use of copyrighted material so long as they meet certain criteria. One of those criteria is licensing your images as you were asked to do many times. You keep refusing to license your images and are thus stealing them, forcing us to delete them. Furthermore, you turned to racism and hate speech rather than asking how your images can stay. So tell me, who is the rude one here? Also, you sound oh so mature throwing out the f word as much as you do. You must be sooooo cool.-- ::For the record, our images are not of bad quality, they are of the utmost quality possible and, as God stated, legal!! Throwing disrespectful and hateful fits is not going to ensure you get your own way here!!